A connection adaptor of this type in the form of a filling connection for gas bottle valves, especially acetylene bottles is known from DE-U-9115142. The filling connection comprises thereby a cylindrical housing which on one side has a filling inlet with a filing hose while on the opposite side of the housing there is formed a valve fixing mounting which has a lateral valve insertion opening into a receiving space. In plan view the clamp mounting has thereby the form of a retaining clamp so that the connection adaptor can be fixed to the valve at the side. In the region of the locking side there is hereby provided in addition an adjustment screw so that the size of the valve receiving space can be varied to accommodate the respectively available complementary connection.
Although this filling connection has fundamentally proved its worth, the construction is relatively demanding. This also applies to the actuating device with which the connecting piston bush is axially moveable and bears upon the complementary connection or the gas bottle valve in a closed position to form a seal. Thus, on the one hand an eccentric connection is described which is however relatively costly to produce and requires a lot of space. Furthermore, a compression disc-shaped actuating device is also described with which the filling connection can be detached or connected by manual axial pressure. The actuation hereby can be problematic however especially when hoses with fairly large diameters are connected with the result that the actuating device can no longer be used or only with an unfavourable hand position.